It is a known fact that the usefulness of a typewriter ribbon is usually terminated due to loss of ink supply and rarely, due to the deterioration of the ribbon fabric. As such, a ribbon exhausted with ink is merely thrown away. Attempts have been made to a re-ink typewriter ribbons separately from the ribbon spool or while in use on a typewriter but said re-inkers are too complicated, very costly, laborious and time-consuming to fabricate, most especially on a black and red ink combination. Furthermore, in said known devices, the ink is not uniformly transferred on the entire length of the ink ribbon thereby causing over-inking on portions of the ribbon. In our gadget for a ribbon re-inker which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,253, issued on Apr. 20, 1976, the uniformity of ink transferred from the ink reservoirs to the exhausted ribbon was quite successful. However, due to the construction of said gadget, the adaption or adjustment to fit on top of existing ribbon spool is quite cumbersome. Furthermore, any accidental leakage on any portion thereof would limit the constant supply of ink from the ink vessel to the typewriter ribbon.